No te rindas!
by soniitk
Summary: Luffy y los demás logran llegar a la isla Raftel. Pero no se encuentran solos. Usopp el miedoso se convierte en el Guerrero más valiente del mar; quien siempre quiso ser, para salvar a sus amigos. Cómo reaccionarán Luffy y lo demás?
1. Última parada!

Los Personajes de "One Piece" le corresponden a Oda.

Esa mañana los Mugiwaras se levantaron temprano, tenían que asegurar que el barco y sus vidas no estaban en peligro. Luffy animado como siempre; pero esta vez con una sonriza tan grande, que dolian los cachetes a tan solo verlo. Estaban en camino a la isla Raftel, su última parada. Ni bien se levantaron y abrieron sus ojos; excepto por Brook, ya que solo es puro huesos. Para ir hacia su destino tendrán que desafiar varios obstáculos y todos a la misma vez; teniendo en cuanta que el log pose; no los ayudaría, su campo magnético era muy fuerte. Poniendo sus vidas en riesgo, aunque eso no era nada nuevo para los Mugiwaras, y nada imposible tampoco. Especialmente para un Mugiwara.

"Fuerte Corriente Oceánica a la 12 en punto" Usopp dijo mientras tiraba la velas

"Criatura gigante detectada a las 9 en punto" Sanji grito mientras ayudaba a Usopp con las velas.

"Ronronn" Zoro gemía mientras dormía.

"Ahhh~ hay un Rey Marino delante nuestro…GUMO GUMO..." Luffy exclamo, mientras se preparaba para contraatacar.

"Cambien de dirección a las 10 en punto" Grito aterrada la navegante del barco, Nami.

"Nande? Puedo darle un puñete y..." Gimió el chico de goma, pero fue interrumpido por su navegante.

"Sé que puedes Luffy, pero ahora no estamos en condiciones para hacerlo, al derrumbarlo su cuerpo gigantesco hará volar a nuestro barco…" Nami respondió a su capitán.

"Ah, ya veo. Entonces solo tengo hacerlo pedazos. Así su cuerpo no hará nada extraño" Dijo Luffy con seguridad y decidido a atacar a monstruo que tenía adelante.

"ACASO NO HAZ ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR!" grito y reclamo Nami a su capitán.

"EL BARCO ESTA NAVEGANDO HAZIA UNA CORRIENTE A LAS 4 EN PUNTO" exclamo el francotirador del barco, Usopp.

"Giren el timón en 40 grados!" Nami ordeno a sus compañeros.

"Ehhh nande?, Yo quiero comérmelo!" refunfuño el capitán.

"Hare que Sanji te prepare comida. Así que cállate!" Nami dijo, dándose la media vuelta.

"Hmm" Luffy dijo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

"Sanjiii" dijo Nami, ordenando al cocinero.

"A sus órdenes Nami Sannnnn!" Sanji asintió, disparado a la cocina; con sus ojos transformados en corazones.

"Abrusssh Abrushhh" susurraba el espadachín del barco.

"Este viaje esta SUPERRRRRR no bueno..." dijo el hombre metálico del barco, Franky.

"Ahhh gome mina...pero este clima...no es para mí…ahh no puedo mover mi cuerpo..gome..." dijo el más pequeño del grupo, tirado en el pasto sin mas no poder. Por culpa del calor que hacia

Robin al ver en tal estado a su pequeño amigo, lo recuesta entre sus piernas. Con una mirada dulce, y sonrisa que animaba al pequeño. Sobándolo tiernamente.

"Calor?" se preguntaba la navegante del barco.

"Ahh es vedad..estoy que hiervo…siento como si el calor estuviera en mis pies..." exclamo Usopp, a lo que dijo su pequeño amigo.

"NO PUEDE SER..!" exclamo Nami con preocupación. Dirigiéndose al borde del barco y mirando debajo de este.

"Franky haz un Coup de Burst!" ordeno Nami.

"Entendido" dijo Franky, dirigiéndose a los cambios de controles.

"Coup de Burst" lanzando el nombrado ataque.

"Uff..nos salvamos con la justas. Es increíble que había un volcán debajo nuestro apunto de erupcionar. Felizmente Chopper y Usopp se dieron cuenta..." exclamo Nami más relajada.

"No me vas a emocionar por eso bakayaro.." dijo Chopper bailando, ya más recuperado.

"Hm hm, nada que el Gran Usopp Sama no pueda hacer" Dijo con orgullo Usopp.

"Nami Sannnnn, Robin Chwannn. Aquí tienen su comida. Unos cangrejos al estilo italiano" Dijo Sanji sirviéndoles la comida a las mencionadas. Con corazones como ojos.

"Arigato Sanji-Kun" Dijo Nami con una sonrisa. Ya sentada en la mesa, lista para comer.

"Arigato Cocinero-San" Dijo Robin con una sonrisa amable a Sanji.

"De nada Nami Sannn, Robin Channnn" Dijo alegremente el cocinero.

"Y para los demás bastardos, aquí tienen su comida" con una expresión totalmente cambiada. Más aguda y fría.

"Sugoi..carne carne carne.." Dijo Luffy saltando hacia la comida.

"Sanji-Kun, las velas" ordeno Nami.

"De inmediato Nami Swannn" Contesto alegremente el cocinero, disparado para cumplir con lo que le ordenaron.

POW!

"Despierta de una vez!, Y ayuda a los demás con la navegación.

"NAMIIIII!" Reclamo Zoro, con una mirada con furia.

"Tienes alguna queja?" Respondió Nami, con una aura malévola.

"No, ya nos falta poco después de todo.." Dijo el espadachín, dirigiéndose a las velas.

"Yohohohoho..esto sí que se está poniendo tenebroso" dijo el caballeroso y huesudo compañero.

"Mi-minaaa! Creo que estamos entrando a una corriente.." dijo exhausto y asustado, Usopp.

"Nandeee?..huh? esperen sigan adelante, no cambien el rumbo. Esta corriente nos ayudara a cruzar más rápido. Zoro, Usopp; guarden las velas. Luffy, asegúrate que el barco entre por el centro de la corriente. Franky, prepara un Coup De Burst." Dijo y ordeno la navegante del barco.

Todos sin reclamos ni demandas, siguieron las órdenes de su navegante. Ellos confiaban plenamente en su sabio conocimiento de navegación. Aunque en ocasiones era demasiado gruñona u obsesiva con el dinero. Sabían que en su campo podían confiar a ciegas.

"Coup de Burst" grito Franky con todos sus pulmones, dando en marcha al nombrado ataque.

Cuando llegaron, era de noche. Decidiendo que sería mejor ir el día siguiente en busca del One Piece. Un día mas, podían esperar. Excepto por dos de sus integrantes. Luffy y Nami.

"Ahhh, no puedo creer que ya estamos en Raftel, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. BUAHHH" Usopp no pudo contener su emocion, y estremeció en llanto de alegria.

* * *

Sé que no está tan interesante esta primera parte, realmente no queria hacerla tan larga. Pero de alguna manera u otra termino siendo así. Disculpenme en esa parte.

En esta historia pongo "mis teorias" aunque tambien lo mixto con cosas que quisieran que pasaran, y hay situaciones que aunque me sacan una lágrima, las escribo.. por que?, como les había comentado anteriormente es una teoria y hago mi historia en base a esa teoria. En cuanto la historia avance les comentare "esta teoria" y en cuanto más avance colocaré más teorias. Aunque siendo sincera no creo (totalmente) que ocurran ya que Oda es un maestro en sorprendernos con cada cosa que pone..Pero tambien han habido partes en la que e podido adivinar algunas cosas (creo que es gracias a que e visto varios animes y que mi familia es algo parecida a Luffy y los demás, si quieren saber el porque..en otro momento les comentaré) , aunque estoy segura que no e sido la única. Pero bueno, gracias por leer, y si te a gustado porfavor apreten en "love button". Que eso me dará aún mas ganas en terminarla mas pronto de lo esperado. Y que viva One Piece!


	2. En Camino hacia la Última Aventura

Zoro: Deja de llorar, que todavía nos falta encontrar el One Piece y Cruzar el muro; del Grand Line y-  
Luffy: y cuando lo pasemos, seré EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

-todos lo miran sonriendo- sabiendo que el que menos podía esperar era su capitán.

Luffy: porque no podemos ir ahorita?  
Usopp: porque aunque queramos; dudo mucho que sea así de fácil. En todas las islas en que hemos estado no ha habido ninguna en la que haya habido ningún problema; y dudo mucho que esta sea la excepción. Y siendo de noche; si hay monstruos u otros seres, estaremos en desventaja.  
Sanji: tiene razón Luffy.  
Luffy: Pero el One Piece esta tan cerca..  
Franky: Lo siento Luffy bro, Pero Usopp bro tiene razón.  
Chopper: Si, además estamos muy agotados como para ir..  
Sanji: Deberíamos descansar y ahorrar nuestras energías para mañana..  
Nami: Saben...por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Luffy. Deberíamos ir a ahorita y encontrar el tesoro. (le sale signos de dinero en sus ojos) Querer decir el One Piece..  
Sanji: Bien inadaptados. En busca del One Piece. No es así Nami Sannnnn !  
Luffy: Shihihi, bien está decidido en busca del One Piece.  
Robin: Una vez que lo tiene decidido..  
Franky: No hay quien le cambie de opinión..  
Zoro: Hm! entre más oscuro mejor la diversión. (sonríe maliciosamente)  
Brook: Yohohohoho. Parece que hoy dormiremos tarde. Si mi ojos ven algo sospechoso; les avisare. Ah, pero no tengo, ya que soy puro huesos. Yohohohoho~  
Franky: Entonces hay que SUPERRRRR hacerlo!  
-Growlllrl~ barriga de Luffy-  
Luffy: Sanjiiiii tengo hambre! Carne carne carne!  
Sanji: ...bien, creo que será una buena oportunidad para probar esos Reyes Marinos que hemos capturado..  
Usopp: Supongo que eso significa que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana..  
Nami: (suspira) y yo que pensaba que por fin podría tener el tesoro. Bueno chicos. Más vale que coman lo suficiente. Porque mañana vamos a por el ONE PIECE!  
Todos: Hmm (asintiendo cabeza)  
Luffy: shishishishsi.  
Zoro: hm..supongo que podre dormir un poco más..  
Luffy: Zoro no te duermas..! Que tenemos que festejar!  
Zoro: Pero si se festeja después de tener el tesoro.  
Luffy: No importa. Mañana también fejes taremos..! shishsihsii  
Usopp: Yoshaaa!  
Nami: (suspira) como es que esto de repente se volvió en una fiesta..

~Usopp, Chopper y Franky estaban bailando en el barco; el cual estaba en la orilla. Luffy estaba comiendo, mirando desde la cabeza de Sunny a la isla. Zoro estaba bebiendo. Nami y Robin estaban hablando, mientras Sanji les daba postre. Brook estaba cantando. Pero lo que los Mugiwara no sabían. Era que alguien los estaba observando...se estaban ocultando entre las oscurad de la noche.

?: Yahahahhaa parece los Mugiwaras también lo lograron  
?: Dopu Dopu Dopu.. Los matamos ahorita?  
?: No, hay que dejarlos que disfruten por ahora, quizás nos diviertan un poco; Mugiwara no Luffy. Me asegurare que tu poder sea mejor usado a partir de mañana..Yahahahhaha ~Risas malévolas..

Zoro presiente que hay otros aparte de ellos en la isla. Le echa un vistazo al barco, con su ojo izquierdo y se queda mirando a su capitán. Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, parece pensativo. Zoro como su primer oficial y como nakama decide ir y preguntar, lo que le preocupa. Pero este ya tenía una idea de lo que era.  
Luffy: También te has dado cuenta verdad?  
Zoro: (asiente con la cabeza)  
Luffy: "Usopp tenía razón, es mejor ir mañana. Sabía que se encontraba aquí y también sé que no será nada fácil derrotarlo pero... quiero hacerle recordar lo que pasa cuando alguien hiere a mis nakama, y si se le ha olvidado me asegurare de hacerle recordar con golpes.! . Zoro no te metas en nuestra pelea, pase lo que pase, quiero seguir mi pelea con el. Y protege a los demás, sé que ellos son fuertes y que pueden solos. Yo confió en ellos. Pero...no quiero perder a otro nakama. NO LO PERMITIRE!" (choca puños)" dijo Luffy, con una voz gruesa y media ronca. Se podía ver el temor y odio entre esas palabras.

Zoro asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería su capitán. Este miro atrás y vio como sus demás nakama, se divertían como si fuera cualquier otro día. El sabía que ellos, también al igual que el, sabían lo que ocurría, pero también sabía que si uno de ellos se preocupaba demasiado para a lo que los demás se den cuenta, ocasionaría temor en los demás. Así que pretendían como si no supieran nada. Era mejor así, para no ocasionar nada, que podría terminar en desgracia.

Luffy miraba al frente, con su sombrero de paja, puesto sobre él. Tapando así sus ojos. Unos ojos que si fueran vistos, demostrarían pena, arrepentimiento, rencor y muchos otros. Aunque esa mirada solo muy pocos la podían interpretar. Esa mirada que a simple vista no expresaba nada, ningún musculo de rostro se movía. Era difícil interpretarla si uno, no conocía a este bien de cerca. Sus nakama la conocían muy bien, y preferían dejarlo en estos momentos.

Zoro ya se había marchado, estaba ejercitándose como siempre, antes de acostarse. Preparándose para el siguiente día. Él no sabía porque, pero presentía que algo muy malo ocurriría. No quería pensar mucho en ello. Mucho menos preocuparse, y que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. El, que siempre esta con una expresión intendible . Él sabía que cuando él se preocupaba automáticamente afectaría a los demás. El no quería eso, odiaba tener estas preocupaciones, odiaba ese pensamiento. El confiaba plenamente en su capitán y sabía que de alguna u otra manera, el siempre lo tendría a su manera. Aunque no siempre, pero...el confiaba en él, y en sus amigos. Y eso era suficiente para el.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, otros más temparno que otros. Zoro ejercitándose, Sanji para hacer el almuerzo de viaje.. Franky almacenándose mas Cola, Usopp haciendo los últimos arreglos a sus últimos inventos, como el Clima Tact. Nami con Robin observando la isla, desde el barco. Brook tomando su té, Chopper empaquetando sus medicinas por si alguien las necesitaría. Y por último Luffy...

"Uhmm alguien a visto a Luffy?" Nami preguntaba, mirando alrededor del barco.  
"Si no me equivoco, el fue el primero en levantarse, algo fuera de lo común pero comprensible". Robin declaro, con una leve sonrisa.  
"Conociendo a Luffy, ya se nos adelantó, él no es de las personas que pueden sentarse relajadamente hasta que salga el sol completamente." Usopp observo, haciendo unos últimos ajustes.  
"Suena como el" respondió Robin, mirando la isla con una ligera sonrisa.  
"Arghhh al parecer no entendió nada lo de anoche, aunque supongo que era suponer." Dijo Nami furiosa  
"Y que estamos esperando?" Dijo el espadachín, no mirando a nadie en particular, dirigiéndose ya a la isla.  
"Alguien puede ir con él? Nos ahorraría tiempo, si lo fuéramos a buscar.." Exclamo el tirador  
"No me voy a perder, no necesito a alguien de niñera, yo puedo cuidarme solo"  
"Es lo que dices siempre, pero siempre terminas perdiéndote...supongo que no me queda de otra que ir contigo" dijo Usopp suspirando  
"Haz lo que quieras..."  
" Oi mierdoso marimo, no te olvides tu almuerzo; tu también Usopp" Sanji proclamo, dándoles los correspondientes almuerzos a cada uno. Teniendo un cigarrillo en la boca y exhalando el humo que salía de este. Y los nombrados cogiendo sus almuerzos  
"Arigato Sanji" Usopp contesto  
"Apúrate que el mierdoso marimo, esta que se va sin ti.  
"Eeeeek, ey Zoro Zoro, espérame!" grito Usopp. Corriendo lo más que puede para alcanzarlo antes de que este se pierda.  
"Bien supongo que eso arregla ese asunto" Franky declaro  
"Ellos como siempre de apresurados..." exclamo la navegadora  
"También deberíamos irnos hacia a la isla, sin duda, esta isla tiene en el varios misterios" La arqueóloga observo  
"Ah, es verdad aquí se encuentra tu ultimo Poneglyph" Nami exclamo, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su buena amiga Robin.  
"Así es, y también el más interesante. La verdad del siglo vacío"


	3. Sacrificarse por su Capitán y amigo

-Pasaron unas horas y todavía no encontraban a Luffy; Zoro y Usopp se habían separado. Sanji y Chopper quienes habían ido juntos se dirigían sin darse cuenta a la parte más oscura del bosque. Franky y Brook estaban conversando, ya que se encargaban de cuidar el barco. Aunque con uno de ellos era suficiente. Pero tenían la sensación que les estaban vigilando ya de hace un rato, y para estar más seguros, decidieron quedarse los dos.

Nami y Robin estaban en una pequeña cueva, que encontraron oculta. Para la cual tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas hazañas para alcanzarla, pero nada dl otro mundo que no podían manejar. Por otro lado...Luffy.. se dirigía a donde un cierto hombre se encontraba. Tenía furia en su rostro, sus manos sangraban de tanto apretarlas. Se tardaría menos pero, para llegar hasta donde estaba tal hombre. Tubo que derrotar a unas cuantas personas; las primeros eran bien débiles, solo tuvo que usar su hace del conquistador. Pero los demás si dieron más lucha, aunque solo duraron unos cuantos segundos más.

Hasta que por fin se encontró a cara a cara con este hombre. Se miraron directamente. Luffy caminando poco a poco hacia el.

: Yahahahaha, te estaba esperando..Monkey D. Luffy, Yahahahaha..

Luffy: Blackbeard! ( se dirigió hacia en menos de 2 segundos, dándole a este un puño con toda su fuera, mandándolo al nombrado hacia muchos metros atrás.

Cada miembro se encontraba peleando, teniendo que derrotar a más de 5 y seguían apareciendo. Al parecer Blackbeard había logrado encontrar "nakamas" bien poderosos. Aunque algunos eran débiles, ya que la fuerza de ellos no se le comparaba a la de ellos; después de tantas batallas.

Blackbeard había usado a varios de sus "nakama" como escudos. Lo que hacía que el duelo durara más. Aunque también la cantidad de poderes que este había obtenido tras robar varios poderes de akuma no mi. Y esto no lo ponía más fácil.

Los enemigos parecían interminables, ellos tenían como deber dejarle a su capitán el paso limpio, para que terminara con Blackbeard. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Esto de alguna manera los había reunido a todos juntos. Todos estaban presenciando la pelea de sus capitanes. Y cada vez más cerca. Más difícil se hacía.

Luffy se encontraba en suelo, cubierto de sangre, aunque eso no le impedía pararse. Nada impediría que el acabe con ese bastardo!

Los demás tomando distancia, aunque quisieran no podrían hacer mucho puesto que ellos también estaban adoloridos y llenos de cicatrices y sangre por todos lados. Chopper intentando lo mejor posible de curarlos a todos. Zoro y Sanji, forzados a que les curaran. Chopper intentaba hacerlo lo mas rápido y lo mejor posible para curarlos. Tras tantas batallas este había aprendido a curarles más rápido pero esto reduciendo su eficacia; y más cuando este se trataba entre batallas. Él sabía que en cualquier momento algún enemigo aparecería. Y tanto él como todos los demás no permitiría que nadie interrumpa la batalla de su capitán.

Pasaron 2 horas más y estos dos capitanes, seguían batallando. Era una batalla interminable pero alguien tenía que caer.

Luffy ya había llegado a su límite hace rato. Y sabía que seguir peleando empeoraría su condición. Pero para proteger a sus nakama, él no se daría por vencido. El no dejaría que él les ponga un dedo encima. Bueno al menos eso es lo que el creía...

Usopp sin darse cuenta estaba más cerca de Luffy y lejos de los demás. El que al haberse separado de Zoro, su camino lo llevo adonde Luffy y los demás pero aun así alejado de ellos No sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Su distancia no era amenazadora. Ya que la isla se había partido. La parte donde estaban Blackbeard y Luffy estaba flotando en el océano. Algo que Luffy había hecho para asegurarse que nadie entrara en su pelea.

Luffy ya no podía mas, su cuerpo ya se había quedado inmóvil, su cuerpo ya no le hacía más caso. Blackbeard solo reía al ver que Luffy ya estaba peleando entre la vida y la muerte. A esto todos los demás se acercaron a donde estaba Usopp. Pero nada de esto servía.

Blackbeard se prepara para su ataque final y lo lanza. Pero algo obstruyo su ataque; mas preciso alguien... fue Usopp.

* * *

Lamentablemnte en esta parte no puedo describir la pelea, ya que Blackbeard tiene poderes incontables gracias a su akuma no mi, y por ello me cuesta precisar la pelea. Igual me pasa con los demás. En la pelea por Ace, se dio a entender que faltaban prisioneros, y estoy segura que con el tiempo este obtuvo aun más.

Bueno "Una de las teorias que les mencioné, esque creo que Blackbeard y Luffy se encontraran en la isla Raftel, porque!? Pienso que su pelea va a ser una de las últimas. Mi teoria principal...después les menciono. Gracias por leer y si te gusto, porfavor apreta el "love button" que en verdad me alegraria el dia y me daria fuerzas (ganas) para continuar la historia.


	4. El guerrero más valiente del Mar

Él no sabía cómo llego ahí, el simplemente no podía permitir que su capitán y mejor amigo muriera. El no podría. Y aunque no sabía cómo llego hasta ahí, no se arrepintió ni un segundo ni el resto de su vida..., bueno al menos lo que le quedaba de él.

Todos estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sintieron como su corazón se les paro por un segundo, como lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Bueno a la mayoría de ellos; Robin, Zoro, Sanji y Brook; este último por ser puro huesos. No lloraban, pero por dentro se estaba formando una catarata de lágrimas.

Luffy como todos los demás gritaron su nombre, "Usopp". Este había caído ya al suelo, con una herida parecida a la de Ace, solo que mas grande.

A este punto Blackbeard ya había desaparecido, sus "nakamas" ya se lo habían llevado. Ya que el nombrado esta del igual estado que Luffy. El tal ataque había sido el último que podía dar, pues su cuerpo al igual que el de Luffy, ya no le hacía caso.

Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Robin y Sanji habían llegado a la pequeña "isla" que Luffy había logrado hacer.

Luffy: "Chopper, por favor curalo inmediatamente"...-Diciendolo en voz baja, con una pisca de miedo y fé, pero lleno de autoridad. Lagrimas ya formandose en sus ojos.

Chopper: Quién ya estaba al lado de Usopp, antes que su capitán lo ordenara. Observando sus heridas.

Luffy apretó sus puños, arrastrando sus piernas a donde se encontraba Usopp. Su sangre mezclándose con sus lágrimas; sin no fuera por su cuerpo de goma, el tendría un inmenso dolor. Aunque todo su cuerpo dolía, cada paso que daba; el podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo, como sus heridas le ardían; como estas se abrian poco a poco. Era un dolor inmenso y agotador. Pero eso a el no le importaba. No en este momento.

Nami se había caído al suelo; junto a Luffy. Ella tenía sus manos puestas sobre su boca mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. Apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

Chopper tratando de hacer todo lo posible para de alguna manera, hacer que su amigo se recupere. Trazando rápidamente en su cabeza todas las medicinas posibles para dar con una, ideas para lograr una medicina curable y milagrosa. Pero el bien sabía que nada de eso serviría, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado para lograr tal milagro. Si tan solo hubiera un árbol de Sakura cerca...Sus lágrimas tapando su rostro, secando esas lagrimas con la espalda de su mano; pero de nada servía puesto que otras aparecían para reemplazarlas.

Sanji estaba temblando, sus manos intentando agarrar el cigarro que se encontraba en su bolsillo. Pero se había caido en el intento, y no se molestaba por recogerlo. "Shi-Shitty sniper le-van-ta-te pa-ra que pue-da pate-ar-te el tra-se-ro por -hacer llo-rar a Na-mi Swann. Sanji tomo respiración profunda e intento calmarse un poco. Pero no ayudo en nada ya que su respiración estaba muy rápida y tensa.

Zoro estaba tenso, agarrando sus espadas tan fuertes, a tal punto que podían resquebrarse. Sacudiendo su cabeza; dejando de apretar sus espadas, pero sus manos seguían temblando. Con una mirada fría, pero dentro de ella se escondía una profunda tristeza, lagrimas queriendo salir pero el con todo su ser, tratándolas de meterlas.

Robin no se atrevía ver la escena, sus ojos concentrándose en el suelo, su respiración estaba tensa. Con sus puños cerrados e intentando no dejar escapar esas lagrimas; tratándolas de detenerlas con toda su fuerza. Se negaba a ver, se negaba a oír a todo a su alrededor. Pero sus ojos se posaron en su amigo, sin que ella lo ordenara.

Brook, todos sus esqueletos estaban temblando del espanto, lágrimas saliendo de sus agujeros, en donde se suponía sus ojos quedaban; caminando paso a paso para arrodillarse acostado de su amigo.

Franky levantando su mano robótica hacia su rostro; tapándose ambos ojos, lagrimas chorriaban sobre su mano hacia el suelo. Tratando de estar firme, pero su mente y cuerpo se negaban hacerlo, haciendo que este caiga en rodillas, con ambas manos golpeando al suelo no tan fuerte, para no disturbar a ninguno de sus nakama; especialmente a Usopp.

Chopper: Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la inmensa herida del estomago, saliendo más lágrimas de las que ya habían. "L-lo siento Luffy...pero no hay nada que pueda hacer...(sniff) sus órganos están completamente desaparecidos. Y-y la herida es demasiado grande..lo siento Usopp...Luffy...mina..."(dijo sollozando)

Usopp: ".. No, no te preocupes Chopper..., yo ya lo sabía, cuando decidí lanzarme.., pero está bien...porque pude salvar a Luffy..."(sobando a su pequeño nakama en la cabeza)

Luffy: "USOPP BAKAAAA! No está bien! no está nada bien...por-por mi culpa tu...tu-" (este con una voz ronca y llorosa, pues este ya no podía contener sus lágrimas al recordar y al ver que el mismo escenario que paso con Ace se estaba volviendo a repetir..y ahora con su mejor amigo. Y si esto iba de la igual manera...)

Usopp: "Luffy..te equivocas no es tu culpa.., yo esto yo lo decidí. Yo mismo decidí...como morir..." (escupió algo de sangre al terminar la oración).

Nami: "Bakaaa! No digas eso! No lo digas! Tu- tu no vas a morir...por favor no lo digas.."(con lágrimas y estrechando su brazo hacia la cabeza de su nakama)

Luffy: "TE PROHIBO QUE MUERAS USOPP! Y ES UNA ORDEN DE CAPITAN!"-Con una voz ronca pero lleno de autoridad en ella.

Usopp: "...Gome Luffy, pero..creo que voy a tener que desobedecer tu ultima orden.. gome Luffy..mina.."

Franky: "Bakayaro no digas que será su última orden..bakayaro!" (este se encontraba arrodillado y llorando al costado de su nakama y hermano)

Sanji: "Usopp.."

Usopp: "No me digas que ahora te haz vuelto sensible Sanji.." (haciendo una mueca con el lado derecho de su labio

Este no dijo nada, tan solo se le quedo viendo..

Luffy: "nande...nande...nande..nande..."

Usopp: (cerro sus ojos por un momento y los abrió) "Luffy...gome..pero...creo dentro de mí..todavía me sentía culpable..por aquella pelea que tuvimos...gome..."

A estas palabras, todos abrieron sus ojos recordando lo que había pasado en WT7, en donde el había decidido ya no ser parte de los Mugiwaras...y a la misma vez estaban en shock al ver que su nakama..todavía se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

Luffy: "Pero..pero..si tú te disculpaste Usopp.., además yo nunca te desprecie por ello. Al contrario me odie conmigo mismo por ello. Por haber ocasionado que te sintieras así,.. que sintieras que te tenías que ir por mi culpa.." -Sollozando, lagrimas y mocos recurriendo de sus mejillas al suelo.

Usopp: "Lo sé.., pero..es algo que nunca me pude perdonar a mí mismo..por ser tan estúpido.."- Escupió sangre e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Chopper: "Usopp, por favor ya no hables más que-"- Chopper iva a continuar pero Usopp le interrumpió.

Usopp: Luffy..dime..crees que me convertí en un valiente guerrero del mar!?

Luffy: "Claro que lo eres! Y siempre lo has sido Usopp!..." "La verdadera valentía es cuando uno tiene miedo, pero desafía tal sentimiento de todas maneras!" "UN VERDADERO HOMBRE, ES UN HOMBRE QUE HACE LO CORRECTO A PESAR DE SU MIEDO! UN VERDADERO HOMBRE ESTARIA ASUSTADO, SIENTIENDO COMO SU CUERPO TIEMBLA, SENTIR SU SUDOR POR LA FRENTE, ESTA APUNTO DE ORINARSE Y CON LA MUERTE DELANTE DE EL!" "PORQUE UN VERDADERO HOMBRE TIENE MUCHO QUE PERDER! ÉL TIENE SUEÑOS! PERO SE GUARDA TODO ESE MIEDO, SE LO TRAGA; Y SE ATREVE A SEGUIR! PARA PROTEGER A SUS NAKAMAS!" "Y ESO TU LO LOGRASTES TODOS LOS DIAS, LOGRANDO TU OBJETIVO Y SOBREVIEVIENDO!" ASI QUE AHORA NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA TE VAS A RENDIR,NO TE RINDAS USOPP, NO AHORA..NO, NUNCA!.."- Gritó con todos sus pulmones, tanto que escupió sangre, pero eso no le importó; tenía que decirlo.

Usopp: "...me alegro...Luffy...mina...arigato por hacer que este débil sniper realizará sus 2 sueños...gome mina...no podré estar cuando ustedes cumplan los suyos. Pero estoy seguro que lo lograran. Zoro sé que vencerás a Mihawk, Sanji sé que encontraras el All Blue, que Chopper será, bueno ya lo eres, el mejor doctor del mundo!. Nami, tu podrás completar tu mapa del mundo. Robin, sé que encontraras la verdad; Franky sé que tú y tu barco llegaran lo que resta del camino para así haber navegado por todos los mares, Brook, sé que te encontraras con Laboon, salúdala de mi parte..y..y... Luffy.. sé que te convertirás en el Rey de los Piratas! Estoy seguro de ello..."(pausa) (mirándolos a cada uno, por ultima vez)..."arigato mina"- Sus ojos se cerraron, su brazo que habia estado alzada, su mano formando un puño; habia caido. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Pero una gran sonrisa estaba incrustada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no mostraba nada de remordimientos ni rencor, al contrario...una llena de felicidad.

Todos se quedaron mudos por varios segundos, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Su querido nakama quien siempre les hacia reír, el siempre miedoso y mentiroso. Ellos ya no podrían escuchar ya nunca más esa risa, cómica y contagiosa. Sus historias entretenidas, que aunque algunos de ellos no lo dijiera o demostrara, sus historias siempre les habían parecido fascinantes. O ver o escuchar otra de sus estupideces. Ya nunca más escucharan sus enfermedades inventadas. Ya nada de eso sería posible, no ahora y nunca más. Aunque algunos se reusaban a creer lo que veian sus ojos..

Nami: "No no no no..." (decia en llanto, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus labios)

Chopper: Con su patita en su pecho; chequeando si aún respiraba- "Uso-Usopp..des-despierta Usopp, despierta..Usopp..tienes que despertar.." -Moviendo al mencionado ligereramente, queriendo negar lo que sus ojos miraba, y lo que sus patitas no sintían. No queria, como podía aceptar que Usopp en verdad había muer-

Sanji: (tocando el hombro de Chopper, lo mas ligeramente que puede y sacudiendo su cabeza en respuesta de "no")

Chopper mira a Sanji con ojos lagrimosos, y rompe en llanto.

Franky: "Usopp broooo"..-Con sus rodillas al suelo, manos en su ojos y lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

Los llantos que más se escuchaban eran los de Chopper, Nami, Franky y Luffy..

Nami: "Lu-Luffy?" -Esta se había dado vuelta, al darse cuenta que su capitán ya no estaba llorando. Que ya no decía nada...y al parecer, se encontraba en un estado de shock.

Nami: "Ch-chopper! llévate a Luffy al barco ahora, al parecer se encuentra en un estado de shock..y si es lo mismo que Jimbei nos contó...su vida corre peligro!"

Chopper: "Ha-hai!" -Corrió hacia su capitán, no sin antes voltear y darle una última mirada al cuerpo de su gran amigo Usopp, que se encontraba sin vida.

Sanji hizo lo mismo, pisó el cigarrilo que había empesado a tomar de hace un rato, lo miró por última vez a su querido amigo. Tomó a Luffy y junto con Chopper se fué al barco.

Robin había puesto una mano en el hombro de Nami, quien todavía se encontraba al costado de Usopp, llorando. Franky en el mismo estado. Brook parándose para dirigirse hacia el barco. Haciendo lo mismo que Chopper, Sanji y Robin antes de ello.

Zoro: "Minna, tenemos que llevar su cuerpo lo antes posible al barco. Este lugar no es seguro."

Ante las palabras de Zoro; Nami, Franky se levantaron, asintiendo, limpiándose sus mejillas llenos de lágrimas y mocos.

Zoro agachándose, tapando con su bata el cuerpo de su querido amigo y levantándolo cuidadosamente. Dirigiéndose al barco, donde ya los demás se encontraban.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA POSIBLES SPOILERS!

Otra de mis teorías es que Usopp bien se sacrificara o bien le dará una enfermedad. Ustedes se acordaran que cuando ellos conocieron a Riley, Usopp dijo que si el pisaba Raftel, entonces el moriría de una enfermedad. Algo parecido él ya había mencionado antes. Cuando conocieron a los gigantes Dorry y Brogy. El dijo que " Un dia, no importa lo que pase, incluso si muero solo en una isla desierta..Mirare a mi vida orgulloso, Y gritare, " YO SOY USOPP, EL GRAN GUERRERO DEL MAR". Como se darán cuenta no hice nada de esto. Porque? Pues porque quiese poner la reacción de todos en esto. Y tampoco quise hacer la enfermedad porque en eso tengo 2 teorias:

1. Usopp contrae una enfermedad, pero con la ayuda de Chopper (Usopp cuando era niño le dijo a su mamá; que se recuperaría si encontraba una flor que curaba cualquier enfermedad. Les suena parecido? Chopper, su sueño es parecido. Él quiere buscar la cura que cura todas las enfermedades.) con la ayuda de Kaya, (en una de las escenas cuando aparece el poster de búsqueda de "Sogeking" ella dice, que tiene que trabajar más, para cuando venga Usopp y ella pueda curar todas sus heridas. Que ella estaba segura que en un tiempo no muy lejano sus destinos se volverían a cruzar por uno solo. ). Y ambos logran sanarlo.

2. La segunda teoría es que, Luffy contrae la misma enfermedad que el antiguo Rey Pirata Rol D. Roger. Pero se logra salvar con la ayuda de Kaya y Chopper.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia, mientras continuo, yo seguiré poniendo mis teorías.


	5. Recordando a un Amigo

Ya adentro del barco se encontraba Chopper tratándolo a Luffy, este lo tenía en camilla y algunos aparatos en él. Ya estaba fuera de peligro, tan solo tenía que despertar. Avisándoles a los demás, cada uno se marchó. El decidió irse al tanque de los peces. Ya que nadie estaría, y nadie podría oír su llanto. Usualmente Robin era quien lo consolaba, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Ella también tenía que consolarse. Chopper sabía que si estaba al costado de ella, ella no podría desquitarse. Además el quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie; por lo menos por ahora no. Entre llanto y lágrimas, recordó algo que había pasado hace 7 días.

Ellos estaban pescando, y entre ello algo "intimo" salió en la conversación.

Usopp: Hey, Chopper. Sabes cuándo escuche; que solías odiar tu nariz azul. Realmente no podía pensar el porqué, porque tu nariz es genial! Aunque claro no se le compara a mi nariz. (señalándola) Pero te puedo entender. En mi isla solían burlarse de mi nariz. Pero eso a mí nunca me fastidio, al contrario, me enorgullecía más; porque ellos jamás tendrían una nariz tan hermosa como la mía. Y es uno de mis mayores orgullos!. La saque de mi madre. Por eso Chopper, si algún día alguien te molesta por tu nariz. Solo avísame y le enseñare lo que le pasa a alguien cuando se burla de ti.

Chopper: Ba-bakayaroo nada de lo que me dices me hace feliz! Baka! (baila su baile feliz)

A Chopper no le ayudo recordarlo, ya que comenzaron a salir más lágrimas, y más mocos, tanto que ya no se le veía su pelaje, tan solo lagrimas...

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina. Estaba cocinando sin parar, para nadie en especial. Tan solo tratando de poner su mente en otra cosa, activa. Pero sin darse lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas, recordando lo que había pasado, y a la vez algo que no había pasado hace mucho. Hace 6 días para ser exactos..

Una semana anterior.

Usopp se encontraba en la barandilla, mirando el océano, pensativo. Sanji lo ve, y se pone acostado de él. (bostezando)

Sanji: que te preocupa shitty sniper? (sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y perdiéndole fuego con su prendedor. Sacando el humo de sus labios

A esto Usopp dio un salto, al voltear vio que Sanji se había encontraba al costado. Él no lo había escuchado venir.

Usopp: Nada, tan solo recordaba. (este respondió mirando el océano, no tomándose la molestia, mirarlo al responderle)

Sanji: (botando otro humo) Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?

Usopp: mm

Sanji voltio para observarlo

Sanji: Bien, como quieras (este volteándose, para dirigirse hacia la cocina)

Usopp: Dime, alguna vez te has sentido que estas solo?. Sé que es tonto, ya que tenemos a Luffy y a los demás. Pero alguna vez te has sentido así.

Sanji sorprendido al no esperar que Usopp, digiera algo, y más algo como eso. Este se voltea para estar de nuevo al costado de Usopp.

Sanji: Solo?

Usopp: Si...aparte de las risas y todo. Como que si algo faltara..., alguien.

Sanji:(haciendo una pequeña mueca con su labio derecho) La extrañas?

Usopp: Huh? Qué?

Sanji: Kaya..era verdad?

Usopp: Ohhh..si...

Sanji: Te gusta verdad?

Usopp: Que? huh? ehhh...sí..como sabes!?(sonrojado)

Sanji: Siempre llevas una foto de ella a donde vayas. Además...a veces pronuncias su nombre cuando duermes..

Usopp: Ahhhh..que eso digo?

Sanji: si..ente otras cosas..

Usopp: Cómo cuáles?

Sanji: enserio quieres saber?

Usopp lo miro un momento y después dijo: No, creo no. (agachado)

Sanji: Me lo imaginaba. Bueno me tengo que ir a prepararles el almuerzo a Nami chwaannn y Nami swann

Usopp: Oi, que a nosotros también.

Sanji se dirigía a la cocina cuando paro y dijo: No te preocupes Usopp, que estoy seguro que aunque no la haya conocido.., ella también te extraña y te espera. Ya pronto la veras.( al terminar, este volvió a dirigirse a la cocina)

A esto Usopp se sonrojo.

Usopp: Arigato Sanji..

Sanji no se detuvo, pero si le respondió "de nada" como respuesta.

Devuelta al Presente.

Sanji se encontraba sentado en la mesa, llorando. Ya no le importaba si alguien lo viera o le oyera. Ni su Nami Swann o Robin Chwann. El tan solo sabía que tenía que desahogarse, ya no se podía contener más.

Zoro, quien estaba haciendo pesas, llevaba un buen rato en ello. Era el que más tiempo se estaba reteniendo.

"Esto no pudo haber pasado, no ahora, no ahora que justo solo le faltaban una isla más! UNA MALDITA ISLA MAS! y lograban navegar todo el Grand Line." Luffy le había pedido, no, ORDENADO; proteger a sus nakamas. Pero Usopp había actuado tan rápido.., no eso no era excusa... él se había descuidado. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que Usopp había saltado, si tan solo...si tan solo no se hubiesen separado. Si tan solo...el sería más fuerte...esto no habría pasado.

Aquellas palabras las repetía una y otra vez.. hasta que de tanto pensar una memoria de no hace mucho, para ser mas precisos hace 5 días. Esta memoria, tomo lugar en sus pensamientos.

Zoro: Usopp, que haces?

Usopp: Eeeek no habías ido de compras?

Zoro: ya volví.

Usopp: Ah claro claro... (tartamudeando)

Zoro: te has vuelto más fuerte.

Usopp: huh?

Zoro: Antes no podías cargar ninguna de mis pesas.

Usopp: pero es la más liviana...

Zoro: ninguna de mis pesas es "liviana".

Usopp: (echa un vistazo alrededor, y se dio cuenta que era cierto. Ninguno de ellos era los que una persona "normal" podría cargar. Pero en este crew nadie era "normal", y eso también lo hacía un "monstruo"; aunque no al mismo nivel que el de Zoro, Sanji, Chopper y Luffy.) Pues claro! no hay nada que el gran Usopp Sama no pueda hacer!

Zoro: (suspira)

Usopp: Uhmm Zoro, porque pones esa cara de "Y justo cuando pensaba que habías madurado, aunque sea un poco, la malograste".

Zoro: Porque fue exactamente lo que paso.

Usopp: Eso duele mucho, sabes..

Zoro: Si quieres ejercitar, ejercita. Pero muévete.

Usopp moviéndose del camino, observa como Zoro levanta 2 pesas como si fueran plumas.

Usopp: (suspira)..Me pregunto si algún día, podre levantar esa cantidad de peso?..

Zoro: Si no te ejercitas, nunca lo sabrás.

Usopp: Hm, sabes lo que me acabo de dar cuenta?

Zoro: Qué?

Usopp: ya no eres el callado, gruñón y tan friolento Zoro de antes.

Zoro: ...(glare)

Usopp: bien, quito lo último. Sigues teniendo esa frialdad. Aunque debo aconsejarte que eso no te ayudara a conseguir ninguna chica.

Zoro: No es como si quisiera una.

Usopp: Y dudo que alguien quisiera a un monstruo en forma de humano.

Zoro: mejor para mí.

Usopp: mm definitivamente tienes que dejar esa actitud tuya. Tienes reír más, así como el Gran Usopp. (apuntándose así mismo)

Zoro: No sé cómo eso ayudaría.

Usopp: Zoro..tus palabras duelen mucho sabes...

Zoro: (glare)

Usopp: Creo que contigo es caso perdido. Sabes Zoro, de vez en cuando deberías sacar tus emociones. No digo que sea malo que no lo hagas, solo que...no siempre hay que ser el hombre cool. Aunque creo que es demasiado pedir a quien se pierde hasta para ir al baño.

Zoro: Y eso que tiene que ver?.

Usopp: Nada. Solo pensé que debía señalar eso.

Zoro: ...Al menos no soy el que tiene un trastorno en mentir. O el que se orina cuando ve al enemigo en frente.

Usopp: Hey, para tu información, me gusta ser el cómico del grupo. Y- Hey!. Yo tendré miedo y todo, pero no me orino! Bueno al menos no delante del enemigo. Y para tu información y prefiero atacar por atrás que ir por el frente. Uno tiene que ser él se esconde entre los arbustos como un conejo y cuando este menos lo espere, asustar al enemigo como. y-Hey!

Zoro: hahahaaa

Usopp: (smirk) Ves Zoro, sabía que podías reír?-hey Zo-zoro! No levantes esas pesas encima de mí! Ahhh que no soy de goma como Luffy!...Acuérdate no matar a tus nakama...Zoro.. cálmate..

Zoro: ...lo pensare

Usopp:.. eso tomara tiempo..

Zoro: Que dijistes!?

Usopp: Zoro..piensa en un lugar bonito...el mundo Zoro...

Zoro: ...

Usopp: ahahahhaa.. he encontrado un buen chantaje!

Zoro: le cuentas a un alma y te aseguro que mato mientras duermes.

Usopp: gee Zoro.. Justo cuando pensaba que habías cambiado. Pero otra vez Zoro siempre será Zoro.

Zoro: Y eso que quiere decir?

Usopp: ...

Zoro: ...

Usopp: bueno es mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer unos inventos, y mejorar mi kabuto.

Zoro: Bien, adiós.

Usopp: Sintiendo el amor aquí. Zoro..

Zoro: ...

Usopp ya estaba girando la cerradura, cuando Zoro le dice algo.

Zoro: Usopp, en verdad te has hecho más fuerte.

Esas palabras y de la manera en la que lo decía Zoro. Hizo que se animara. ay con una sonrisa le respondió a Zoro:

Usopp: Arigato, Zoro.

Zoro: Solo digo lo que veo.

Usopp se vuelve a voltear y se marcha

Y eso era lo que rebato el agua al vaso. El ya no podía contenerse más. Zoro sabía que Usopp lo miraba como "ídolo" a seguir.., y aunque a él no lo admitiera le gustaba que fuera así. Para de alguna manera ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de "Ser un valiente guerrero del mar". Pero él ya lo era. El a pesar de ser el más débil del grupo; rescato a la mayoría del grupo de una muerte definitiva. A pesar que él siempre tuvo miedo. Eso no lo impidió a enfrentarse a sus enemigos para proteger a sus nakama o a el mismo. Y haciendo esto todo tiempo, él ya se había enfrentado a todos sus temores y los venció a cada uno de ellos. Y aunque él lo sabía. Nunca se lo dijo. No dijo nada mientras él lo veía morirse poco a poco. Y ahora que ya se fue..., nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo..., nunca más! Cada recuerdo de él riendo, de el animándolo, bailando, contando chistes.., todas esas memorias pasaban muy rápido haciendo que él se derramara en lágrimas. Un llanto que si no fuera por la lluvia que la acompañaba; sus llantos se escucharían en todo el barco.

Nami se encontraba en cuarto de mujeres. Robin no estaba con ella. Se había ido a un lugar privado a desahogarse. No la culpaba, ya que ella misma también quería estar sola.

Ella se encontraba llorando, agarrando fuertemente su Clima Tact. Todo esto le parecía un sueño..no peor que eso..una pesadilla. Ella sabía que la muerte era algo que nadie se la libraba y que daba cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Pero...no a ellos. No, a los Mugiwaras. Ellos que hecho aventura tras aventura y de alguna manera u otra. Siempre se la salían con la suya. Pero esto no ocurrió, como usualmente pasa. Ella sabía que esto era más fácil que le pasara a ella o a Usopp, siendo los más débiles del grupo. Pero ella pensaba, en verdad lo pensaba, que ellos habían atravesado y romper esa barrera, y estar junto a los "monstruos" del grupo. Como pudo haber pasado esto? tan solo hace unas horas ella podía escuchar su voz. Y ahora, ya nunca mas las escucharla.

-Hace 4 días-

Usopp se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno. Pero él no sabía que estaba siendo observado.

Nami: Usopp que haces?

Usopp: (salta) eek Na-nami! que haces aquí!?

Nami: Que es lo que dibujas? (ignorando completamente su pregunta

Usopp: Es mi mama

Nami: ( al escuchar la palabra "mama", arruga sus ojos, se facepalm, al no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tenía la tan distinguida larga nariz y única a vez. Sin duda alguna esa nariz era irreconocible. Pero eso no era lo único que le sorprendía, el dibujo estaba tan perfectamente dibujo que uno podía escucharla reír. Aunque el dibujo estaba en blanco y negro. Estaba mucho mejor que las tan valiosas pinturas a color. Sin duda alguna una obra maestra. También recuerda el haber escuchado cuando se encontró con su Papa. Pero no pudo escuchar todo, ya que ambos necesitaban un momento a solas)

Usopp: Ella..murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, solía contarle mentiras para que le alegrara. Diciéndole que los piratas habían llegado, mi padre entre ellos. Pero ella murió sin volverlo a ver, murió delante de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro diciéndome que yo seré un gran guerrero del mar, igual que mi Padre. Pero sabes...aunque ella ya no está acá. Cuando la dibujo, es como si estuviera aquí, justo conmigo. Y recordarla aunque me trae tristeza... también me trae alegría.

Al terminar su pequeña historia, se detuvo a pensar un momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a hablar. Pensando que quizás Nami ni lo había escuchado, este se da la vuelta; pero para su asombro. Nami estaba sentada junto a él, con unas lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas. Usopp al ver en tan estado a su amiga, quiso animarla, no sabiendo que hizo mal. Solo que no quería ver a su amiga en lágrimas por su culpa.

Usopp: Na-Nami..disculpa..yo no sabía..yo no quería.

Nami: Baka Usopp! (le da puñete en la cabeza, haciendo que este caiga a espaldas en el suelo)

Usopp: Ayayayay.. pero yo que hice!?

Nami: Nada, Usopp...nada. Es solo...(paro).. tu y yo somos tan iguales, ambos hemos sufrido al ver a nuestras madres morir. Ambos...somos los más débiles del grupo. Pero aun así...tú. Tu dibujo es perfecto Usopp. Es como si la pudiera escuchar reír. (sollozando)

Usopp no dijo nada, solo la miro. Tratando de captar todo de lo que acaba de oír. Y era verdad ambos habían pasado por el mismo dolor, tan solo cuando eran niños. Ambos eran considerados los más débiles del grupo. Aunque el prefería llamarse "normal" en lugar de débil. A comparación a esos monstruos. Y sin mencionar que ambos han estado juntos en varias situaciones de vida y muerte. En verdad que el mundo era muy pequeño y aun así ellos lograron encontrarse y llegar a ser los buenos amigos que son ahora.

Usopp: Arigato, Nami. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ya deja de llorar, que si Sanji te ve; y se entera que es mi culpa. Me va a matar. (limpiándose sus lágrimas, con la parte de atrás de la mano)

Nami: jajaja si.. Supongo que tienes razón, Usopp. Pero no te preocupes Usopp, te aumento 2000 beli por hacerme llorar y si no quieres que Sanji se entere.

Usopp: Na-Nami! (suspira) supongo que no me queda de otra..

Nami todavía con su rostro todavía visible de lágrimas. Pero riéndose de la reacción de Usopp cuando menciono el pago. Sacándole la lengua.

Nami: Sabes Usopp..no te había comentado antes..pero la verdad que en la isla del cielo en donde estuve..las personas quienes eran expertos e inventores en el del Clima..y consideraban el Clima Tact, una obra hecha por un Genio!

Usopp: De-de verdad Nami!

Nami: Mmm! (golpe) Acaso me estas llamando mentirosa!?

Usopp: No claro que no Nami.. es solo que..mi invento...una obra de un genio...

Nami: Así es! Fue lo que dijeron ellos.. y además...también..lo pienso así.

Usopp: Arigato Nami! (llorando y aventándose sobre ella, Nami sobándole en la espalda)

Usopp: Ya..ya. Usopp a veces en verdad te comportas como un niño.

Usopp no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando de alegría en el regazo de Nami.

Nami agarrando con gran fuerza a su Clima Tac, lloro sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, o que sus nakamas la descubrieran llorando. Su mejor amigo, con el cual había compartido tantos momentos juntos y tiempo juntos. A pesar de sus peleas y saque de quicio…ellos eran los mejores amigos. Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que ella llorara y se dejara llevar. Nadie iba impedir este sentimiento de pérdida y de soledad. Pues a comparación de sus demás nakama, el era el único quien le comprendía. Y quien siempre la animaba aparte de Luffy. Ahora como desearía escucharlo juguetear junto con Luffy y Chopper..pero eso ya no podría ser…eso ya nunca mas podría pasar.

Franky estaba en su cuarto de desarrollo de armas, aunque no estaba precisamente haciendo armas, no, se encontraba llorando hasta que ya no pudiera llorar más, hasta que de tanto llorar y llorar, las lágrimas ya no cayeran, no porque quisiera parar; pero porque están ya salían "secas". Al ser medio ciborg, y que este se mueva gracias a cola. Necesitaba rellenarse, pero a él, eso no le importaba. Ya no le importaba si su sueño se cumplía o no.., como podría cumplirse sin su aniki, Usopp que tanto como el reparo y reparo el Sunny. Aunque su primer encuentro no fue el más bueno de todos, pero el sin duda desde la primera vez que lo vio...siempre supo que el tenías agallas, que era valiente. Muy pocas eran las personas que desafiaban algo o alguien, sabiendo que si lo hacen su vida correría peligro. Muy pocos son que lo hacen, la mayoría huye. Y nunca regresa, prefiendolo olvidar. Pero él no!, el decidió tomar aunque sea el 1% de posibilidades que tenía, y decidió pelear contra esa posibilidad. Y aunque cuando lo hizo, no salió como esperaba...Incluso decidió pelear contra su capitán y MEJOR AMIGO! Sabía que iba a perder, sabía lo que iba a suceder pero aun así decidió hacerlo. El quería darle una razón a Luffy para que lo "echara", y aunque sabía que estaba mal y aunque en ese momento el en verdad quería hacerlo. Viendo a todos pelead por su nakama Robin.., le hizo pensar.., y ahí recién fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho esta más lejos de mal. Pero sus NAKAMAS decidieron perdonarlo, claro que tuvo que dejar su orgullo a un lado. Y aunque nadie lo había notado, nadie se había dando cuenta de lo más mínimo. Que él se estaba tragando sus sentimientos, puesto que el aún se sentía culpable por tal hecho; que había sucedido hace tiempo. Nadie había notado que tras esa gran sonrisa, se escondía una gran tristeza. NI SIQUIERA El! El que pensaba que conocía a su aniki, pero esto le dio a entender que no lo conocía ni lo más mínimo. Quizás si se había dando cuenta, quizás esto no habría terminado así...Ver como su aniki poco a poco moría, y cuando logro hacerlo...fue demasiado para él. Demasiado para su robótico semi cuerpo. Lloraba y lloraba tanto, que ahora se inundaría el barco con sus lágrimas..

-Hace 3 días-

Usopp se encontraba creando nuevos inventos. Concentrado como siempre hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Franky: Hey Usopp bro, quieres que te ayude en tu invento!?

Usopp: Ah Franky me asustaste, gracias pero creo que no será necesario. Ya estoy terminándolo solo le falta unos últimos ajustes. (ríe) Y la verdad estoy ansioso para enseñarte a ti a los demás. (ríe)

Franky: SUPERR! Si es un invento tuyo, estoy seguro que a todos les gustara. (le da un thumbs up)

Usopp: Gracias, eso espero! (sonriendo) Ahh aunque creo que si me podrías ayudar en algo! Pero debes contarle a los demás que es un secreto de acuerdo!

Franky: Claro Usopp bro, cuenta SUPERR conmigo! Solo dime de que se trata y lo hago!

Usopp: Arigato Franky, necesito que pongas este polvo en los cañones, apuntando al cielo. Y cuando te avise, que los enciendas!

-entregándole el nombrado polvo y Franky, recibiéndolo-

Franky: Entendido, cuenta SUPER conmigo! (junto con super pose)

Usopp: Arigato Franky!

Franky: De nada Usopp bro!

-Con eso Franky se va y Usopp continua con los últimos ajustes-

Franky había hecho lo que Usopp bro le había indicado que haga. Sin que nadie se entere lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque no sabía que exactamente era lo que estaba poniendo, ni tampoco lo que Usopp estaba planeando. Pero algo sin duda estaba seguro. Que lo que su Aniki estaba preparando era algo SUPERRR!

Franky al volver para decirle que el primer paso estaba hecho, solo faltaba que el le diera su aviso. Pero cuando volvió.., vio a su querido nakama y aniki pensativo. O más preciso, deprimido

Franky: Usopp bro, te pasa algo? (pregunto consternado)

Usopp: No es nada Franky. Perdona por preocuparte.

Franky no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando intensamente.

Usopp dio un suspiro y dijo: Es simplemente que...me siento como que ya no les pudiera ayudar en nada.. todos son mucho más fuertes que antes..y siento que mi ayuda no es mucho. A veces me pregunto...si hice bien en-

Franky no le dejo terminar la frase, pues sabía bien lo que iba a decir y eso no le gustaba nada. Se sacó los lentes, para que el vea con sus ojos , lo sería que el estaba.

Franky: Usopp, eso no es cierto y tu bien lo sabes. Sabes que eres indispensable para este grupo. Puede que no seas de los fuertes, pero bien lo eres de ingenio. Créeme cuando te digo, que sin ti, ellos no estarían aquí. Y créeme también cuando te digo que escogiste bien, en regresar con ellos. Sin ti Nami que haría, ella lucha gracias al Clima Tact que TU creaste. Y cada ganada de ella también es una tuya. Es verdad que no e estado al principio con ustedes, pero lo que hemos vivido juntos no me queda duda. Que tu sin ellos no estarías vivo, y ellos sin ti, no estarían vivos. En eso no hay duda alguna

Usopp se quedó inmóvil con aquellas palabras. Era cierto que hubieron ocasiones en la que el los salvo..o en ocaciones que su ingenio fue de útil...pero.. la frase "..Sin ti, no estarían vivos" le dio que pensar. Y Nami también le dijo, que es la isla donde ella estuvo. Su invento había sido considerado una obra de un genio. Y aquellas palabras. Pusieron una sonrisa en su rostro.

Usopp: Arigato Franky. Supongo que estaba exagerando las cosas. Bueno vamos a avisarle a los demás! Que hoy sin duda será una noche sin olvidar. Franky necesito que en 10 minutos dispares los cañones por favor. Mientras que yo iré a comunicarle a los demás, por el intercomunicador. Quiero hacer de este día uno que recuerden por el resto de sus días!

Franky: Entendido Usopp bro. Hay que SUPER HACERLO!

-De nuevo en el Presente-

Franky arrodillado estaba gritando, no se entendía lo que decía pero..una cosa estaba segura. Sus gritos irían por varias horas.

Brook se encontraba en las escaleras, sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos; con su cabeza encima de ellas, mirando hacia bajo. Lagrimas salían de su huesudo cuerpo, lágrimas de dolor por su querido amigo. Deseaba que de alguna manera pudiera compartir su akuma no mi con Usopp Kun, pero él sabía que eso no era posible. Ya nada sería posible..., Usopp Kun; quien era familia para él. El que había estado solo por tanto tiempo y al haber encontrado nakamas. Era lo más preciado para él. Él amaba a cada uno de sus nakama y daría la vida por ellos. Bueno para ser más precisos estaría gustoso de dar una segunda muerte por ellos. Pero eso ahora, era muy tarde ya; uno de sus nakama ya había partido para nunca volver. No podría regresar como el lo había hecho, ya no podría reír o llorar junto a él. Ya no podrá oír sus fantásticas historias; o verlo bailar junto a Chopper y a Luffy, ya no podrá oír otras de sus tantas enfermedades inventadas; las cuales le daban risa al escucharlas, como lo hacía el resto de los Mugiwaras.

Entre lagrima y lagrima un recuerdo no muy lejano se posó entre su calaverada cabeza.

-Hace 4 días-

Usopp: Brook Brook, Ah! aquí estabas!

Brook: Que se te ofrece Usopp Kun? Levantándose del sofá, dirigiéndose al nombrado.

Usopp: Uhmm este...(tartamudeando y mirando hacia abajo) me preguntaba si...pudieras ayudarme en algo..?

Brook: Seria mi honor, Usopp Kun. (agachando su cabera ligeramente)

Usopp: Arigato Brook ,...veras.. mañana pienso hacer una sorpresa y...quisiera que me ayudaras con la canción.

Brook: (con aquellas palabras se alumbraron su ojos, ah pero eso no es posible ya que puro huesos, pero si no l estuviera, asi sin duda estaría ahora mismo) Ah me harías el día con ello, Usopp Kun (ríe).

Usopp: Arigato, Arigato Brook (este se le había echado en cima al nombrado)

Brook: Usopp Kun...me alegra servirte de ayuda, pero me parece que me estas ahorcando..ah pero no tengo cuello, ya que soy puro huesos; yohohoho...

Usopp: Ahh~ Gome gome Brook, creo me sobresalté

Brook: No te preocupes Usopp Kun. Y dime como exactamente puedo servirte de ayuda!?

Usopp: Ah verdad verdad. Veras me gustaría que me acompañaras con tu violón, mientras yo canto una canción.

Brook: Yohohoho, ahh eso significa que tu cantaras Usopp Kun!..Yohohoho muero por verlo, bueno aunque ya estor muerto..m Yohohohoho.

-Y entre eso ambos practicaron la canción, Usopp cantando no tan alto; para que los demás no escuchen, ni tan bajo; para que Brook le oiga.

-Después de unas horas-

Brook: Usopp Kun..esta canción es hermosa.! (entre lágrimas)

Usopp: En-en verdad lo dices Brook?

Brook: Así es Usopp Kun, es mas que hermosa..es-es FANTASTICA!. Hace que mis ojos lloren sin parar con tan magnifica letra. Ah! Aunque no tengo ojos conque llorar! Yohohohoho

Usopp: A-arigato Brook! (mirando hacia abajo)

Brook: Aunque si no voy a mentir hay 2 cosas que me conciernen..

Usopp: Huh? Y eso que es?

Brook" Pues veras.., esta canción, tiene una tristeza escondida en ella..pero por más que leo y toque la melodía no logro encontrarla..

Usopp: (perplejo) Uhh..eso crees?..

Brook" (asintiendo) Y si no es de mucha molestia..me gustaría saber la causa..

Usopp" Pues veras.., realmente no es algo triste.., pero tampoco es algo alegre. Solo es que estaba pensando..en que pasara cuando nuestros sueños se cumplan..acaso nos separaremos. No es verdad? (levantando la ceja)

Brook: Hmm la verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Pero tengo entendido que cada uno de ustedes tiene una isla a donde volver. Y yo a alguien a quien debo encontrar. Pero estoy seguro que aunque estemos separados nuestros lazos no romperán. Seguirán tan fuertes como hoy. Al igual que tu canción lo dice.

Usopp: Hmm, tienes razón, no se porque me preocupaba tanto…y lo otro que era?

Brook: Ah! Pues veras en tu canción-

Sanji: (Comunicador) Nami Chwannn y Robin Chwannn la cena ya está servida. Click

Todos menos Robin,Nami y Brook : Oi! Y nosotros!

Robin se encontraba en la librería, tratando de leer libros. Pero su mente no la dejaba concentrarse. Todo lo podía pensar ahora era en su nakama fallecido. Y junto con ese recuerdo, la infancia que tuvo. Su isla..,Jaguar D. Saul, su madre y su vida después de ello. Y como había sido su primer encuentro con ellos. El cual no había sido el mejor. Pero había sido el comienzo. Aunque en el momento no sabía el porqué; pero Usopp había separado del grupo. Pero eso no le había impedido ir a rescatarla; no porque era un Mugiwara. Si no porque él quería ir a salvarla. Quería salvar a su nakama! A Robin siempre le pareció un chico muy dinámico y divertido. Y aunque carecía de fuerza, su inteligencia lo ameritaba.

Cerrando el libro y agarrando muy fuerte, unas lágrimas recurren por sus mejillas y con ellas un llanto silencioso. Uno debía estar en completo silencio para escuchar aquel llanto. Si bien era bajo, pero en el escondía muchos sentimientos y preguntas. Como es que cuando el necesito ayuda, ella no pudo hacer nada, más que anonadada por aquello que surgía delante de ella? Cómo? Se preguntaba, a nadie en particular, a ella misma.

-Hace 2 días-

Usopp: Ah dónde está? Dónde está?

Robin sin mover un musculo de rostro, escucha atentamente a su nakama; mientras lee un libro.

Robin: Nagahana-kun , si lo que buscas son tus cosas. Entonces sugiero que busques en la repisa.

Usopp: AH! Robin, Arigato. (corre hacia la repisa y encuentra lo que había estado buscando)

Robin dio una ligera sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su nakama a encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

Usopp: Ahhh.. no sé qué haría sin ti Robin!

Robin: No hay de qué. (otra vez sin mover un musculo y volteando la página de su libro.)

Usopp: Ese libro es el creo que es! (exclamó excitado)

Robin: Se trata de la historia de joven valiente. Y su historia de cómo navego por los mares. Aunque de por si tiene una muy desagradable muerte. (expreso cerrando el libro. Pues ya lo había terminado. Y sin un cambio de expresión alguno.)

Usopp: Y otra vez con esa frialdad. Pero si tienes razón. No entiendo porque el tan valiente guerreo tenía que morir al final…

Robin: A toda persona le llega la hora, Nagahana-kun. Incluso a nosotros.

Usopp: ..No sé a qué temerle más, a lo que dices o la expresión con la que dices.

Robin: Pero no te preocupes, dudo que eso sea pronto. Aunque espantosas cosas pueden suceder cuando uno menos lo espere.

Usopp: …

Robin: En algo que te pueda ayudar Nagahana-kun?

Usopp: Ah no, Arigato Robin… Sabes Robin..si algún día pasa…cuando me pase... prométeme que..cuidaras a los demás por mí..Tu sabes ellos no podrían vivir sin mi tu sabes..(tartamudeando)

Robin no entendía el porqué de sus palabras, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello. Y decidió asentir a lo que su nakama le había pedido.

Usopp estaba a punto de irse de la librería, hasta que las palabras de Robin hicieron que se detenga.

Robin: Puedes contar en ello, Usopp.

Esas palabras le dieron que pensar a Usopp, ella no solía llamarlo con su nombre. Voltio para verle el rostro y vio que estaba sonriendo. El respondió la sonrisa con una también. Dio medio vuelta y sin darse cuenta una lágrima salía de su mejilla.

Recordando aquel momento, ella finalmente supo a que se refería Usopp cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras. El de alguna manera ya sabía lo que iba pasar; quizás no exactamente como, pero de que tenía idea no le quedaba duda.

Mas lagrimas salían de sus mejillas. Mas fuerte sostenía aquel libro. Preguntándose así misma, acaso todos los valientes guerreros tenían el mismo destino..y tan temprano.

Luffy…se encontraba durmiendo. Ya eran 4 días que se encontraba en coma y no era la primera vez..

Todos los demás, estaban esparcidos en el barco. Chopper constantemente estaba viendo si Luffy se despertaba. Los demás también de reojo o tomaban turnos. Desde aquel día, no hubo peleas entre Zoro y Sanji. Tampoco había risas ni gritos. Solo lágrimas. Nadie se miraba a la cara, parecían cuerpos sin alma. Solo se veían entre el desayuno y la cena. Solo se escuchaban las olas y el viento en él. El cantar de los pájaros. Y las pequeñas "gracias" y "de nada" que con las justas se podían escuchar.

Todo había sido así hasta que un grito alerto a todos. Si, Luffy había despertado..


	6. Dolor y remordimiento

-En el 5to día después de la muerte de Usopp, y un día antes de ello. -

Luffy: USOPPPPP! DONDE ESTAS! USOPPPPPPPPPP! (gritando y rompiendo todo lo que veía)

Todos salieron deprisa en donde Luffy se encontraba. Teniendo que dejar su almuerzo para otro momento.

Nami: Luffy..

Franky: Luffy, Usopp esta- (sin importarle que estuviera rompiendo parte y cosas del barco, ya después podría repararlo)

Luffy: HE DICHO EN DONDE ESTA USOPPPPP! EN DONDE ESTA!

Zoro: Luffy, él ya está muerto. Si lo quieres ver..acompáñame…

Luffy: MIENTES! ESTAS MINTIENDO ZOROOOO, EL..EL NO ESTA MUERTO! YO SE QUE ESTA VIVO!...EL TIENE QUE ESTAR! (agarrándolo del cuello)

Chopper: Luffy..tienes..que descansar..tu cuerpo todavía…(su suplica se paró al sentir la mano de Sanji en su hombro dándole a entender que no era el mejor momento para ello.)

Zoro: Tu lo vistes, todos lo vimos…, él está muerto Luffy. (con mirada fija hacia su capitán)

Luffy: No..no..mientes…eso..eso solo fue un mal sueño..verdad..mina? (mirando uno por uno a sus nakamas, quienes se encontraban llorando; incluyéndolo a él y parando la mirada en Zoro)

Zoro: LUFFY, TE DIGO QUE YA ESTA MUERTO! ( alzando la voz y ahora tenia una expresión totalmente cambiada. De su calma postura a una con.. la que apenas se podía sostener.)

Luffy al ver el rostro de Zoro, llena de lágrimas. Decidió soltarlo. Sabiendo que lo que había visto no era un sueño, como el esperaba que fuera. Luffy con una mejor postura y limpiando sus lágrimas con la espalda de su mano

Luffy: Llévame donde se encuentra Usopp. (con una voz fría pero llena de autoridad en el)

Zoro asintió limpiándose también con la espalda de su mano sus lágrimas. Guiando a su capitán. Donde se hallaba el cuerpo de su nakama, Usopp.

Los demas no dijieron nada. Simplemente volvieron a sus habitaciones. Sanji hacia la cocina; sabiendo que ya nadie iva a querer seguir comiendo, tenia que limpiar los platos.

Ya entrando al lugar Luffy le pidió a Zoro que se fuera. Que desearía estar a solas con su nakama. Zoro asintió y obedeció a su capitán, dando media vuelta para dejar a su capitán solo con su nakama fallecido. Entendiendo la situación y la orden de su capitán.

Ya solos Luffy empezó a escanear el cuerpo de su nakama. Cada centímetro, cada mancha de sangre. Cada cicatriz y morado. Y aquel enorme hueco también, que se encontraba en su estómago; o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Tocando suavemente su rostro, en el cual todavía estaba impregnada aquella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa la cual era tan contagiosa. Esa sonrisa la que expresaba alegría, pero esta era diferente…en esta sonrisa; orgullo estaba tatuado en él. Como si no tuviera arrepentimientos ni nada parecido. No mostraba ni la más mínima duda , ni rencor ni fastidio. Era sin duda una sonrisa que expresaba cuan orgulloso estaba de su vida y todo en ella; su isla, su familia, sus amigos; todo en ella. Incluso..su muerte.

Luffy:Bakaa…nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, nadie te dijo que te podías ir..prometiste..tú lo lo prometiste..que ya nunca más te irías..Usopp.. (sosteniendo a su amigo en brazos, lagrimas cayendo de sus majillas a Usopp. Lagrimas que podían significar muchas cosas, pero esta significaba arrepentimiento y dolor.

Luffy: Gome Usopp..si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte..si tan solo..si tan solo..te hubiese dejado ir..quizás esto..jamás hubiera pasado.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron recordar a aquel capitán, una conversación no muy lejana es más hace 6 días.

Usopp (speaker): Atención a todos los Mugiwaras. Favor de dirigirse a la cubierta. Repito a todos los Mugiwaras favor de dirigirse a la cubierta.

Y con el llamado todos comenzaron a dirigirse al nombrado sitio; algunos quejándose y otros alegrándose por ello. Como Luffy.

Sanji: Y bien que es lo el shitty sniper quiere?

Chopper: Huh? Acaso ya encontramos la isla..?

Nami: Más vale que sea algo bueno. Porque estaba haciendo unos mapas.

Zoro: Solo espero que no se tarde mucho que ya quiero volver a dormir.

Brook: Yohohoho..ahh me muero por verlo ya. AH! Pero si ya estoy muerto. Yohohohoho~

Robin: Hmm.., me parece que falta Franky.

Nami: Es verdad, quizas-

Luffy" Yoshaaaa! Me pregunto qué sorpresa nos tendrá Usopp!

Todos excepto Robin y Brook: Sorpresa?

Usopp: Arigato, mina. Les agradescon que dejen cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo para ver la sorpresa que les tengo preparado. Bueno sin mas espera… Franky si eres tan amable, da el comienzo a este gran dia. Que sin duda será recordado por todos los Mugiwaras presentes!

BOOOM!

Todos se quedaron asombrados y maravillados a lo que estaban presenciando. En especial el mas pequeño y lindo de todos.

Nami: No puede ser..es como..

Sanji: esa vez en la isla de Chopper.

Nami: es tan…hermoso..

Chopper: (sniff sniff) Bakayaro , nada de esto me hace feliz. Baka! (y aunque sus palabras decían otra cosa. Le pequeño reindeer estaba bailando)

Luffy: Shishishishishishi..

Sin duda era algo magnifico la vista, puesto que en cielo. Pétalos rosados, volaban por todas partes. Pétalos del árbol Sakura.


	7. La Canción de Usopp

Usopp se encontraba en la puerta del Crow Nest cantando. Su voz había cambiado ligeramente, su voz algo ronca; ahora era una voz fina, pero seguía teniendo esa voz..de Usopp. Los demas Mugiwaras quedando asombrados por tal hecho. Pues ninguno antes lo había escuchado cantar..bueno, al menos no de esta manera. De manera tan sincera y sin una pizca de una de sus mentiras. No, esta era diferente. Estaba hecho con todo su corazón y sentimientos para sus queridos Nakamas. Brook se encontraba con los demás. Pero acompañándolo con la espléndida melodía de su violín.

_Cuando la bandera llame, _

_Nosotros perseguiremos nuestros sueños,_

_Aquellos que hicieron que nuestros caminos se cruzaran._

_We will go onto our next adventure._

_Con orgullo alzamos nuestra bandera._

_Convertiremos nuestros sueños en realidad._

_Spirits high_

_Heads straight_

_No regrets_

_No second thoughts_

_And no turning back._

_Eso nunca lo dudes,_

_Navegaremos hacia adelante_

_Sin saber qué rumbo tomar_

_Sin un compás guiando nuestro camino_

_Solo escuchando lo que nuestro corazón desee_

_El viento puede tomar otro rumbo,_

_pero nosotros la dominaremos y navegaremos sobre ella._

_The bonds that we made are what made us stronger_

_The memories that we share will always live in our hearts_

_We will laugh_

_We will cheer_

_There might be dark days, rainy days but even so.._

_We will own the dark and the light that will lead us to a new adventure_

_Be stronger than an ocean can be_

_Be fierce than the storm_

_I will hold my dream for you_

_And you will hold mine too_

_Together one day our dreams will come true i know; i just know that they will_

_And I also know you will be there too._

_Siendo más libres que las olas, pájaros y los piratas que hayan existido._

_Sin detenernos,_

_Aunque todo el mundo sea nuestro enemigo._

_We have seen what others could only dream of._

_We have touched those dreams._

_We've fly through the sky, and touch the clouds._

_We have gone deep the mighty sea._

_We have seen,_

_We have feel._

_What our dreams are made of._

_We've hear the bell that echoes through the big sky and sea waves._

_Un cielo de pétalos rosa del árbol Sakura._

_En esta lluvia de pétalos rosa,_

_Bailando caen._

_A este mundo tan nublado,_

_Pintando con su color rosa el cielo._

_Coloreando un retrato para ti._

_En tan inmenso océano, nuestros caminos se cruzaron._

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_En el final de nuestro camino, ese lugar existe sin dudas._

_Ese lugar en donde los 4 mares se unen._

_Estoy seguro que lo encontraras._

_Si algún día me caigo y ya no quiera seguir. _

_Sé que tú me ayudaras. _

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_Tu pelea y tu fuerza, son solo una parte del hombre que eres. _

_Sé que algún día lograrás ser el mejor._

_En eso no tengo duda._

_Puedes ser una persona muy reservada y temible al mirar. _

_Pero tu lealtad a tus nakama es indestructible. _

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_La historia podrá estar gravada en una gran piedra. _

_Pero créeme que nuestra historia, estará siempre gravada en mi corazón. _

_Nuestra historia estaría incompleta sin ti._

_Nuestros gustos y nuestras personalidades son diferentes. _

_Pero nuestra amistad no define nada de ello, sino cada aventura, memorias. _

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_Aunque en nuestro paso, se posen truenos y viento fuerte. _

_Sé que el barco que creaste, volará y navegará hasta donde nuestros sueños se encuentren y más allá. _

_Estoy seguro que será así._

_Nuestro encuentro quizás no fue el mejor, pero eso hizo que nuestros caminos se encuentraran. _

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_Una promesa te guio hacia nosotros. _

_Cantaras y tocaras esa melodía que nos hace reír y bailar a tu apreciado nakama._

_Al principio me asuste, pensé que solo eras huesos. _

_Pero sé que eres mucho más que eso. _

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_Todas nuestras aventuras serán contadas con tus mapas. _

_En eso no tengo la menor duda._

_Sé que además del oro, el tesoro que valoras más._

_Son tus nakamas y familia. _

_Y estoy alegre por ello._

_Tu sueño hizo que nos encontráramos, y nos trajo a todos donde estamos. _

_Sin duda tu serás el próximo Rey Pirata. _

_Estoy seguro que lo lograrás!_

_Cada juego y cada pelea, hizo que nuestros lazos sean irremplazables. _

_Te considero más que un nakama; tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano._

_Y estoy feliz por ello._

_Nuestras metas son distintas en su peso y forma. _

_Pero nuestros corazones son uno solo. _

_Sueños que se formaron en uno, por un propósito y un lazo inquebrantable. _

_Volaremos y navegaremos hasta el fin de esta aventura._

_No importa quien seas o como seas, si estás preparado a morir por tu sueño. _

_Entonces puedes venir a bordo._

_No somos héroes_

_No somos malos_

_Somos Piratas_

_Somos Nakamas_

_Somos familia!_

_Algún día se hará realidad_

_No olvidando el pasado_

_Viviendo el presente_

_Con un futuro no fijo_

_Even if the whole world chase us._

_We will go where our dreams hold._

_We will go where the flag tell us._

_Chasing our dreams._

_No matter how gruesome times may be._

_You know you can hold on me tight_

_We will chase those who chase us._

_We fly_

_We sing_

_We dance_

_We fight_

_'Cause we are nakamas_

_We are not Nakamas.._

_We are Family!_

* * *

Esta canción yo la escribí, quizás no esté tan bueno.

Pero no estaba planeado escribirla al principio de la historia, se me ocurrió cuando escribí la conversación de Brook.

Sé que anteriormente en mi historia Usopp había dicho que el ya creía que los sueños de los demás se cumplirían pero como dije antes, esta canción no la pensaba hacer.

Como pueden darse cuenta también hay partes en inglés, originalmente había escrito la gran mayoría así. Pero decidí cambiar algunas líneas ya que esta historia es en español.

Si no entienden algunas partes díganmelo, con gusto se la traduciré.


	8. Canción Incompleta

Cuando Usopp termino de cantar. Por un momento hubo un silencio completo. Pero fue interrumpido por lagrimas y gritos.

"Esa..esa...es la canción mas hermosa que e escuchado en toda mi vida...USOPP ERES ASOMBROSO!"- Grito Luffy, quien se encontraba lleno de lagrimas y mocos en toda su cara. Estirando sus brazos de goma expulsándose así mismo para abrazar a su amigo. Y como resultado ambos terminaron adentro del Crow nest.

"Luffyyy arigato..pero..me estas asfixiando." Usopp exclamo ya casi sin aliento, con Luffy sobre el.

"Gome Usopp"-Soltando sus brazos de goma, removiéndose de el poniéndose de rodillas a su costado.

"Y además...estás loco! por un poco y casi nos caemos...!- Grito asustado, mirando hacia abajo.

"Shishishisshi pero no fue así. Además ya no podía resistir mas..Apenas comenzaste a cantar quería estar a tu lado, pero Nami no me dejo.."- Secándose las lagrimas y mocos con la espalda de su brazo y secándose en la ropa de Usopp.

-Suspirando-"Ya decía que era muy raro que no estuvieras haciendo un alboroto...Y NO PONGAS TUS MOCOS EN MI ROPA!"

"Shishishishi gome gome"

"Eso estuvo SUPERRRRRRRR!" grito el Cyborg, con lagrimas y al mismo tiempo con su pose tan peculiar. Franky, quien había salido del Dock System apenas escucho a Usopp cantar.

"Usopp...eso fue maravilloso.." exclamó Nami, secándose sus lagrimas con su brazo. Y riendo viendo a sus dos amigos con sus payasadas.

"Shitty Sniper, como te atreves hacer a Nami llorar...aunque por esta vez te la paso..." Dijo Sanji, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo de pantalón. Intentando con todo su poder no sacar lagrimas. No, el no podría llorar de frente de su querida Nami Swann y Robin Chwann. Por una canción hecha por el shitty Sniper. Pensarían que es un hombre sin orgullo.

"Tsk, Que pasa cejas rizadas, no me digas que te has puesto sentimental..." Zoro con los brazos cruzados. No mostraba ninguna alegría ni lagrima en particular tras la canción de Usopp. Pero seria mentira si dijera que no sintió nada al escucharla. Es más tenía que depender de sus espadas, apretándolas fuerte, para así no decir algo estupido como Luffy y los demás. Pero decidió asentir su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa a Usopp, dándole a entender que "gustaba" su canción. Aunque procurando que nadie mas lo viera solo él. Aunque prefería transcurrir esas ganas no agradables al ero-cook.

"Que dijiste marimo sin sentimientos.."

"Lo que escuchastes ero-cook"

Aquella pelea ocasionando relámpagos entre los ojos de Sanji y Zoro.

"Dejen de pelear en un momento como este" exalto enojada Nami, dándole a cada uno un chinchon en sus cabezas. Ocasionando que ambos cayeran desmayados en el césped.

"...Hai Nami Swann..." Dijo Sanj medio inconsciente

"..Algún día juro que te mataré.."

"..No si yo te mato primero Marino..."

"Que se callen e dicho" Dándoles otro chinchon encima del anterior.

"..."

"Bien, así me gusta"

"Yohohohoho sin duda estuvo esplendido Usopp Kun, fue todo una magnífica melodía para mis oídos. Ah, pero yo no tengo oídos. Yohohohohoho.."

Robin no decía, pero tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque su rostro no decía mucho, dentro de ella quería llorar. Pues preguntarles si ella podía ser su nakama...había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida, Y eso nunca se lo arrepentía. Conocerlos a cada uno de ellos.. realmente fue lo que ella siempre había querido. Y aquí ella, ahora mismo, lo estaba comprobando. Que sus nakamas sin duda son mas que solo nakamas..son una FAMILIA! tal como la canción de Usopp decía.

"Oiii Usopp! Ven aquí!"

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Para voltear donde la navegadora de cabello color naranja se encontraba.

"Huh!?" Levantando una ceja el francotirador.

"Quiero que me expliques una parte de la canción!"

"Huh? acaso no te gusto o dije algo mal?"- Confundido Usopp miro a la navegadora, miedo recurriendo en su cuerpo, no sabiendo lo que había hecho mal.

"No es nada de eso, bueno, no precisamente.."

"Tiene razón Nami Swan, baja que tienes explicarnos" Agachando su patada, que pensaba darle a Zoro. Sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo poniéndolo sobre su boca, encendiéndolo y soplando el fuego de ella. Mirando con ojos severos a Usopp.

"Mmm" Asintió Zoro también dándole una mirada severa a Usopp.

Para este momento todos estaban en medio circulo, esperando que Usopp bajara.

"Huh? Pe-pero acaso dije algo mal...Yo-yo...- Usopp estaba mas que temblando para este momento, estaba sudando, retrocediendo sus pasos. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando delante de el. Pues todos le estaban dando esa mirada severa.. y eso no le gustaba para nada. Queria huir de ahi y ahora.

"Huh? Pero de que hablan? Su canción fue mas que perfecta, estaba- Luffy iva a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Sanji.

"Luffy, no me digas que no te diste cuenta". Exclamó Sanji

"Sé que puedes ser muy tonto en muchas ocaciones, pero no me imagine que no te darias cuenta..." Nami se dirigio a Luffy, quien estaba dandole una mirada de consternacion.

"..."

"Oh, es verdad. Tienen razon. Vamos Usopp." -voltio la mirada hacia su nakama al lado, estirando sus brazos para bajarlos a ambos del Crow nest.

"Es-espera Lu-luffy...Ahhhhhhhhhh.." Trataba de detener a su amigo capitán, pero este ya estaba más que decidido para hacerlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde porque ahora el se encontraba delante ellos. Y todos le estaban dando esa mirada severa, INCLUSO CHOPPER!

Luffy se habia puesto en el medio circulo hecho por sus nakamas. Y tambien con esa mirada severa inpregnada en su rostro.

Usopp trago saliva.

Nami dio unos pasos adelante.

"Usopp, nos puedes decir porque tú no estas incluido en la canción!?"

"Huh?..a-ahhh a que se refieren?"

"Nos referimos Usopp, que porque no te incluistes en la canción.? Sin tí la canción esta incompleta!"

Usopp penso un momento y tenian razón...él no estaba incluido en la canción.

"Entonces me estan diciendo que vuelva a hacer la canción?" Que-Que quieren que haga?"

Todos menos Usopp, se miraron entre ellos, con una ligera sonrisa, una media malvada. Y eso no le gustaba a Usopp. En lo más minimo.


End file.
